It is old to provide a centerless veneer lathe as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,951,834 and 4,073,326 for producing additional veneer from wood cores than from conventional veneer lathes. However, there is no known satisfactory centerless veneer peeling apparatus on the market which satisfactorily performs, and which can be used to peel logs or cores as long as eight feet or longer.
The present invention is directed to a centerless veneer peeling apparatus having various improvements which will automatically produce additional veneer from wood logs.